


The Secret

by Dancerlittle



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, M/M, secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancerlittle/pseuds/Dancerlittle
Summary: Jack had been acting funny all day ... he spills a secret to Spot
Relationships: Jack Kelly & Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	The Secret

**There’s a curse word or two in here. This is just a quick thing that I wrote. Let me know what you think!**

“I’ve made a mistake.” 

Spot looked up as Jack as he breezed into his office. The school bell had rang 30 minutes ago and he had been anticipating him. The entire day Jack had been off, many of their shared students had made comments. “Well that’s not anything new. What did you do this time?” 

Taking a seat next to Spot, Jack rubbed his hands over his face. He bit his lip, hesitating. “Just spit it out, Jack. Quit hesitating.” 

Spot eyed his older brother with a hesitant look on his face, waving his hand urging him to spit it out. “It’s an ‘I eloped with your sister last night’ mistake.” Jack rushed out, as Spot’s eyes went wide. 

Spot’s jaw dropped, he tried to pick it up again but it just dropped. “Wait . . . what? Repeat that again . . .my sister, as in Katherine?” 

“You and her are like brother and sister. So yes, she’s your sister in this scenario.” Jack nodded. “And we eloped last night.” 

Spot shook his head. “Why?” 

“Why what?” Jack asked, eyes wide, looking over at Spot. 

Spot turned his chair, looking at him in the eyes. “Why did you elope with Katherine? You’ve been engaged for the last six months . . .why the sudden elopement?” 

“I wanted to call her my wife.” Jack smiled, relaxing for the first time all day. “I loved that we lived together but I wanted more. I wanted to call her my wife and call her Mrs. Kelly.” 

Spot grinned at his younger brother. Jack wasn’t mushy all the time but this, this was good to see. “I have a question for you.” 

“What’s that?” Spot asked, looking at him with a curious look. 

Jack rubbed his hands together, grinning. “Do you remember your engagement time with Race? Do you remember how much you couldn’t wait to marry him?” 

“Sure . . . I do remember that.” Spot grinned, thinking back to just 18 months ago when Race and Spot tied the knot. “I couldn’t wait to join our names together - Higgins-Conlon has a nice ring to it.”

Jack nodded. “That excitement is how I felt. I can now go home and call her my wife. We’ll still have the full wedding but there was something about walking in the house last night and saying ‘my wife, I’m home’.” 

“I know that feeling oh too well . . . just my husband instead of my wife.” Spot laughed, slapping a hand on Jack’s shoulder. “Congratulations, Jack. I’m so happy for you and her.” 

“Are you two done chatting like the 15 year old girls you are in a different life?” A voice asked, walking into the room to look at the two. 

Spot turned towards the voice, already standing and pulling her into a hug. “I hear congratulations is in order for you, Mrs. Kelly.” 

“I knew I should’ve bet him the $50 bucks that he couldn’t keep his mouth shut.” Kat grinned, relaxing into the hug. “Thank you, Spot.”

“Hey I could’ve kept my mouth closed!” Jack squawked, giving them both a look. 

Spot grinned. “Sure you could’ve Jackie. And you’re welcome. It’s the best news. Who all knows?” 

“No one but you.” Kat grinned, looking over at Jack. “Just because my husband couldn’t keep his mouth shut.”

Spot raised an eyebrow. “When will you tell my husband because you know as much as I do that I cannot lie to him?” 

Kat held her finger up before ducking into the hallway, Jack raised an eyebrow at her departure. They heard her yell Race’s name down the hallway. 

Spot looked at Jack with a grin. “She’s your wife.” 

Kat came back into the classroom, tugging Race by the hand. “Race, you’re behind but I’m about to catch you up. Last night Jack and I eloped. We got married.” 

“What?” Race’s jaw dropped, much like Spot’s did earlier. “You did what?”

Kat grinned, going to wrap her arm around Jack’s waist. “We got married last night. I wanted to call him my husband just as much as he wanted to call me his wife. So we said screw it and went and got married.” 

Race looked at Spot before looking at the couple. “Run that by me again . . . you did what?” 

Holding up her hand, she gave him a look, lacing her fingers with Jack’s pulling away from him. “Catch up skippy. We got married last night - Jack is my husband just as much as I’m his wife.” 

“Who all knows?” Race cocked an eyebrow, slowly crossing his arms. “Does momma know?” 

The silence was loud in the room. Race whistled, shaking his head. “I’m not touching that with a ten foot pole. Good luck and godspeed to you both.” 

“Shuddup.” Jack swatted at him. “We’re going to tell her this weekend. Can you two yahoo keep your mouths shut until then?” 

Kat stared them both down, staring straight into their eyes. “If you cannot keep your mouths shut, I will kick your ass from here to California, drag you back here then do it all over again. Do you understand me?” 

They both nodded their heads, not breaking the eye contact. “Yes, we promise.”

“Good.” She grinned, clapping her hands, twirling around to look at Jack. “Dear husband, you ready to go home?” 

Jack grinned, holding out his hand for her to grab. “Let’s go home wife.”

“Let’s dear husband. Boys, have a great night.” She grinned as Jack led her from the room, leaving Spot and Race behind. 

Spot looked at his husband with a grin. “Let’s go home and turn our cell phones off. What do you want for dinner?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Feedback is loved and appreciated


End file.
